


Caught

by alixinsanity (orphan_account)



Series: Oculos Amor [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, Closeted Character, Cupboard Sex, High School, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Sexual Content, Teacher Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alixinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OneShot based on an event that I referenced in Chapter 28 of See Through. </p><p>Isn't necessary for you to read See Through to understand, but I'd recommend it. Just cause I'm pimping out my own story.</p><p>Jackson and Danny have some fun in cupboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [See Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/740859) by [alixinsanity (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alixinsanity). 



“Are you sure about this, what if we get caught?” Danny moaned into the small dark space. His fingers clung to the shelf in front of him, as he felt like he was hanging on for dear life. The teen moaned at the sudden loss of the tongue that had been working his hole open, as Jackson stopped licking at his best friends puckered entrance.  “Dude, lessons are finished. Beside who’s seriously going to catch us in the janitor’s closet?” The lacrosse captain snapped as he stood up, pressing himself against Danny’s bare back. “Huh, I don’t know maybe the janitor!”

“You’ve seen this school right, since when does the janitor ever do work?” Jackson replied, biting down on the gay teen’s shoulder as he tried to pull Danny’s jeans further down his skinny hips, “You know this would be easier if you’d take these off.” Pushing the material down to rest around the top of his knees, Danny grabbed the back of the lacrosse captain’s neck, pulling him into a messy kiss; they both ignored the awkward clashing of teeth and the fight for dominance as they lost themselves in the moment. Gasping against Jacksons lips, “I’m not taking them off, just in case you’re not bloody right and someone does walk in here. You’re fine; I’m the one who’ll be buck-naked.” Shifting so that he could bite down on the gay teens neck, Jackson shoved three fingers in front of Danny’s mouth ordering, “Shut up and suck.”

The gay teen rolled his eyes, but did as he was told, sucking the fingers into his mouth, covering the digits with his spit whilst Jackson continued biting marks into his neck. “You look so good sucking at my fingers, god such a slut. You’re a cock-slut aren’t you? You can’t wait to have my cock in you,” Danny couldn’t help but moan loudly around the teen’s fingers at the words that Jackson was growling into his neck in between bites. The lacrosse captain let the gay teen work his fingers into his mouth for a few more minutes, before pulling the digits out, smirking at the protesting moan that filled the small closet.

 

Jackson wasted no time stretching the other teen open with his fingers, kissing the back of Danny’s neck with every moan that the gay teen released. The lacrosse captain wished he carried lube with him, to make it more bearable for his best friend, but they usually only kept it in their rooms; neither had expected Jackson to jump Danny at school, when the younger teen was usually so careful about keeping their relationship secret. Only one other student was aware of the teen’s relationship, and that Lydia. The red-headed girl was the one who got the pair together, after Jackson had screamed the gay-teens name during sex; Lydia had then agreed to still pretend to be the teen’s girlfriend when Jackson expressed his fear over coming out.

 

Teasingly scissoring the three fingers that he had worked into Danny’s hole, Jackson whispered seductively into the teen’s ear, “You ready?”

“Yes! DO it. Fuck me!”

Placing one hand securely on the gay teens hips, Jackson spat into his hand, slicking his dick with the fluid before slowly guiding it into Danny’s entrance. The tight passage squeezed around his member, making the younger male moan as he buried his head into Danny’s shoulder, “I… I-”

“I know. I love you too,” Danny whispered in response. He knew that it was difficult for Jackson to admit his feelings, even in intimate moments; but the gay teen knew what he meant, and through their years of friendship, Danny was aware of every way that Jackson secretly showed his emotions. The younger teen began to slowly move inside his best friend, rocking his hips slowly at first before building up a rhythm. Danny’s moans covered the banging noise of the items on the shelf shaking with every thrust, leaving only the slapping of skin audible in the room. Their eyes long since adjusted to the darkness, stared longingly at each other as Jackson rested his head on the teen’s shoulder; Danny turned around to watch the lusty haze fill the younger teens face as he began to fuck deeply into his friend.

 

Both teens were lost in the moment, when the door swung open, light beaming blindingly into the small cupboard. Shielding his eyes from the sudden bright light, Jackson stopped thrusting into the older teen, turning to stare in shock at the door and sudden light source. Fear coursed through both teen’s bodies at the sight of their art teacher Mr Hale standing open-mouthed in the doorway. Derek gaped for a moment, before remembering his place, blushing as he turned to look in a different direction as he explained, “I just wanted to get the Turps.” Danny’s blush rivalled the teachers, as he grabbed the bottle that was directly in front of where he was clutching at the shelves. Handing it to the teacher, Derek nodded his head in mutual embarrassment as he took the bottle and made to close the door leaving the teens alone again.

Just as the door was about to close, the art teacher pulled it open slightly, not looking in; chuckling in embarrassment as he remarked before slamming the door closed, “I hope you two are using protection.”


End file.
